


A discovery of feetsy issues

by eloquent_apollo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comedy, God why did you allow this to happen?, Guns, I cant believe I am writing more but this is amazing for fighting my writers block, I regret everything, Kevin has raven feet, This is literally the dumbest thing I have ever written, Where is Jesus when you need him, don't take this seriously, no but somehow that isnt even the worst thing about this fanfic, sort of I suppose, the author talks through the fic bc this is 2012 and I am an emo kid writing about MCR ermahgawd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/pseuds/eloquent_apollo
Summary: Kevin day has one secret that no one can ever know. Kevin Day has raven feet, which is the real reason he joined the Edgar Allan Ravens. The only people who know are Jean and Riko, but now so does a drugged Andrew. Kevin prays Andrew will just write it off as a drug-induced hallucinationOrThe dumbest thing I have ever written in my entire life (but it's great for fighting of mt writers block so pls dont judge me too harshly)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to introduce myself to a fandom than by posting.... whatever the fuck this is? 
> 
> This is 100% un-beta'd because it's a bad thing.
> 
> I'm so sorry I have a genuinely well written andreil story in my drafts but instead I decide to upload this

Kevin day has one big secret. It isn’t that he’s secretly bisexual, or that he is a huge fan of Hamilton and knows all the lyrics by heart. No. His biggest secret lays at the bottom of his body. Literally so, because his secret is about his feet. You see, when Kevin Day was born, doctors were shocked to see that the little boy’s feet grew in a very peculiar shape. Although completely covered in human skin, his feet grew in the shape of a bird. A raven to be particular. As Kevin grew older, not only did the shape of his feet stay, his skin began to resemble the texture of that of a bird. The only people that knew were Riko and Jean, and Kevin was encouraged to always keep his shoes on no matter what, and so he did. He kept this secret for years, using fake prosthetics to keep the illusion of real feet under his socks. In the summer Kevin kept his shoes on, and no matter the amount of pressure from others he never bought sandals. Once he even went to the beach wearing socks. Seth had nearly killed him over that, and it’s something no one has let go yet. So far he had kept his feet a secret for his 20 years of life, but all was about to change.

The only time he ever took off his socks and feet prosthetics, was when he went to shower. He was letting the water run over his skin, over his feet, when he heard the door to his stall open. Had he not locked it? Quickly he turned around to find Andrew already staring at his feet. There was a drug induced smile on his face, which didn’t disappear as he looked to meet Kevin’s eyes.

“What the actual fuck, Kevin?”

Kevin was silent, how could he ever explain that he had raven feet?!? How could he tell Andrew, that this was the real reason he wore socks no matter what? 

“I’m pretty sure this is a drug-induced hallucination,” Andrew mutters, before closing the door in Kevin’s face. Apparently, Kevin didn’t have to explain. Andrew thought all of it was fake! What a great time to have Andrew on drugs

-

Andrew is off his drugs for a while now, and something has been bothering for a few days now. He’s sitting with Nicky, Neil, and Aaron in the living room. It’s quiet except for the TV playing, but Andrew knows he has to say something. The shower is running in the bathroom, where Kevin is hiding and probably washing his weird fucking feet. With a loud slam, Andrew puts down his coffee mug. All eyes are on him.

“Kevin has bird feet.” 

All hell breaks loose. Nicky starts laughing, Aaron and Neil are shouting and Andrew lets out a long and tired sigh, just as the author does while she writes this particular sentence.

“I wish I was joking, but I’m not. My sense of humor is too non-existent for this to be a joke,” Andrew says.

“What. The. Fuck.” Aaron whispers, and honestly same dude.

“You’re kidding, right? Dear God please let this be a joke,” Nicky wheezes

The shower turns off, and Andrew signals for them to be quiet.

“He’ll never openly admit it, but if we can get him to take off his socks we can check. I saw it when still on drugs, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t real,” Andrew whispers

Everyone nods and Nicky takes out his phone to text Jeremy.

Homo™: JEREMY?! 

Captain sunshine: Why do you have my number lol?

Homo™: There is no time to explain this plot hole, nor do I want to

Captain sunshine: plot hole?

Homo ™: NO TIME!

Homo™: Is Jean with you?

Captain sunshine: Yes, why?

Homo™: DON’T LET HIM READ THIS!!! But, we think Kevin has real fucking bird feet and we need you to find out through Jean. If anyone knows the truth, it’s him.

Captain sunshine: What the fuck okay? For the plot right?

Homo™: Plot?

Captain Sunshine: Nothing

-

Jeremy puts his phone back in his pocket and returns to cuddling up to Jean. Jean wraps his strong arms around him, and Jeremy feels soft and secure as always. He thinks about the conversation he just had with Nicky, and of a natural way to bring it up with Jean.

“Let’s get breakfast,’ Jean says, as he moves out of bed.

Jeremy follows, and together they make breakfast in the tiny kitchen. Jean has cereal, and like the heathen that he is, he pours his milk first and cereal second. Jeremy wants to cry but doesn’t point it out. After they both get their coffee, black for Jean and with an unholy amount of sugar and milk for Jeremy, they move to sit together on the couch. They sit in silence for a while, but then Jeremy has an idea.

“You know, I always kinda wondered what Kevin’s feet look like,” He smiles, hoping this doesn’t make him sound like he has a thing for feet, but it does.

Jean responds by spitting out his milk and cereal and bursting into a huge coughing fit.

“I- What?” 

“You know…. I wonder if they’re like, pretty?” 

“Stop, please,” Jean whispers. The image of Kevin’s ungodly raven feet are forever burned into his mind, and he wants to cry

Jeremy drops it, but he now knows he is on to something.

-

Nicky has taken Kevin shopping because like hell he’ll give up on this. The first one to discover if Kevin really has bird feet gets all the money they’re betting on this right now, and Nicky is a broke ass college student. (But aren’t we all?) 

Nicky pulls Kevin into a shoe store before he can even object.

“Hey, your shoes aren’t looking very good you should get new ones!” Nicky says cheerfully.

“My shoes are fine?” Kevin frowns

“Not anymore,” Nicky smiles, as he pours coffee over Kevin’s shoes. The cashier says nothing about this because the cashier is sick and tired of everyone’s bullshit and probably hung over. They’ll probably just pretend they didn’t see it and leave it for the morning shift to clean up. Trust me. Kevin looks like he wants to punch Nicky, but Nicky is already walking towards the wall with shoes. 

“What size are you?” 

“I don’t know American sizes and I refuse to look them up for this crackhead story,” says Kevin. He blinks, his eyes are suddenly empty of all emotion. “This is lazy writing,” He says, in a monotone voice. The author is afraid, why is he doing this? Then the emotion returns, and Kevin shrugs. “I don’t know?” 

“Then you’ll have to try some on!” Nicky says cheerfully, thinking he finally got Kevin. Sadly, Kevin wears socks and Nicky is met with the disappointment of still not knowing about Kevin’s fucking feet

-

“I’m just curious! I just want to know if they’re like, pretty you know? Not that I have a thing for feet or anything!” At this point, even the author is afraid that Jeremy has a thing for feet.

Jean groans, because this is the 50th time Jeremy has brought up Kevin’s feet, and he really wants to die.

“Like, do you think they’re as pretty as-“ 

Jean can’t take it anymore, he turns around to face Jeremy from the chair he’s been sitting on. They stare at each other for a while, and then Jean let’s out a tired sigh.

“He has raven feet. Like actual fucking raven shaped feet.” 

Jean walks to his room, leaving a horrified Jeremy behind and calls up Kevin.

-

Captain Sunshine: JEAN CONFESSED

Captain sunshine: KEVIN DAY HAS RAVEN SHAPED FEET!!!

Homo™: IM SCREAMING WHAT THE FUCK

Homo™, to the foxes group chat: KEVIN HAS RAVEN FEET!!!!!!!!

Neil: Who found out?

Homo™: JEREMY KNOX

Saint Renee: Guess we owe him a grand total of $1500

Rich Bitch Allison: Damn

-

Kevin’s phone rings, and when he picks it up he sees it’s Jean calling. He hesitates, but figures Jean wouldn’t call if it weren’t serious, so he answers.

“Jeremy knows about your feet. Good luck.” 

Jean hangs up the phone before Kevin can even respond, and in the living room, he hears the sound of the others laughing. He checks the groups chat, and sees that everyone now knows about his feet. With a sob, he locks himself up in his bedroom

-

It’s been hours, and Kevin still hasn’t come out of his bedroom, not even when Neil put some very fine bird food outside of the bedroom door. It seemed to tempt Kevin though, which raised the question whether he was more bird than human, but the author didn’t want to write more about this than she already is, so the question was quickly dismissed. 

“Kevin?” Nicky knocks on the door, and to everyone’s surprise, the door opens. Kevin is standing there, with his socks off and prosthetics in hand. Immediately everyone turns to look at his feet, they need to see for themselves. But there is something strange happening. Even stranger than Kevin having bird feet you ask? To which I respond with yes, yes even weirder than that. Kevin’s feet………………….

ARE TURNING INTO FOX PAWS???

the end


	2. Fucking,,,, furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God is dead I am so sorry
> 
> Aaron has a gun and did what had to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by unpopular demand: Me. 
> 
> Okay so,,,, 1 person asked me to do more and like… im annoying so I deliver
> 
> No beta reading we die like real men

“Why are we back here,” Aaron frowned

“What? The court?” Matt asked

“Oh god. Oh god she’s writing again! She is controlling the narrative again please I’ve had enough of this.” Aaron can plead all he want but I’m back to fuck shit up baby. 

“So… It’s really true, huh,” Wymack sighs. This is his son. What the fuck. Does Wymack have fox paws? Did Kayleigh? Who knows!

“Yeah, he’s really got fox paws. Hand over your money, we’re giving it to Jeremy because he found out,” Nicky says

“God I wish I was never born,” Aaron mutters

Same dude

-

fuck, I just realised I have to write this

-

Kevin is sitting in the bathroom, letting the bath fill with warm water and some funky bath bomb. It’s probably a Jesus bath bomb because god knows we could use one of those. Anyway, Kevin slowly strips out of his clothes and stands in front of the mirror to inspect himself. Are those fucking whiskers on his legs? What? He checks again, but they really are. Why do foxes have whiskers on their legs? I googled this, I did research for this.

Quickly he looks at his face closer to see if there are any growing on his face, but sees nothing. Rip to Kevin who can’t grow a fucking beard but is about to grow some fucking whiskers everywhere.

-

“So… Has anyone noticed something.. weird about Kevin?” Matt asks during training. Everyone looks at Kevin, only to see orange and white fox ears poking out from his hair.

“What. The. Fuck.” Aaron mumbles. 

“Oh god, not again,” Neil whispers

-

The weird changes don’t stop there, soon Kevin has paws for hands, and fur starts growing on his arms as well. Shaving it off doesn’t seem to be an option, because when they brought it up to Kevin he let out some ungodly screech. I’m tired, why did I decide to upload this after months again? 

Wymack doesn’t even want to think about having to explain this to the press, but he can’t bench Kevin either for the rest of the season. Why the fuck is this happening? 

The worst thing is, Kevin’s not turning into a fox. Well, he is, just not a cute little fox that they could just throw out and have shit be over with. Is it rude? Maybe, but what the fuck would you do if your quarter back became a fucking animal? let him play? That’s a safety hazard if I’ve ever seen one. I don’t think animals should be allowed to play sports. Except for horses, they know things we don’t

No, Kevin was starting to look more like that one fox meme, you know the one, where he sits on a chair and just looks really traumatised. Imagine that, but taller, and sentient, and exy obsessed. Yeah, I know. Wymack has no idea what the do with it either, and I honestly forgot this was Wymack’s point of view and not mine. Let’s just move to the next scene.

-

Aaron’s fucking had it, no one believes him about the existence of the author. (sorry) If Aaron can find out who’s writing this and where they are (I’m not in America, so big doubt), he can just end this all. Everything will go back to normal, and he can just play exy. God, he never thought he longed to just play exy. Aaron has no clue where to even start, but he’ll just have to figure it out. He shudders with the thought of what else the author could do with their little gremlin hands, tick tacking away on a keyboard of an old HP laptop covered with stickers of AFTG.

Wait, what’s AFTG?

The author has given him a hint. 

Let the hunt begin.

(wait fuck)

-

Kevin wakes up and looks into the mirror. His transformation is complete. 

he is gorgeous.

-

Kevin is strangely happy with his new form, or so Andrew thinks. He is sitting in neil’s lap in what might be a weak attempt for the author to tag this as an andreil fic, who knows, the author certainly doesn’t. Kevin has been walking around the room, making weird fox noises and looking pleased whenever he sees a mirror. What the fuck is wrong with Wymack and Kayleighs fucking DNA man. 

“What are we going to do about the game tomorrow?” Dan asks.

“Can you play?” Neil asks Kevin, who nods. 

“Then that’s settled, we’ll just play,” Neil says.

Andrew feels like he should intervene, but it’s kind of a funny idea to watch it happen out, so he sides with the author and is gonna let this happen. God, I almost wrote a thousand words again.

-

The game is against some team, I didn’t pay enough attention when reading to the team names of opposing schools and I don’t feel like googling it. The team is definitely a team, and the game sure is a game, but the author has no understanding of sports and isn’t about to write her first sports scene in the crackhead that is this creation. Save it for the good fics she’s working on and hope no one ever finds this exists.  
Throughout the game its quiet, the team that is definitely from some university is mostly distracted by Kevin. How could you not, did I remind you he looks like a giant oversized realistic fucking meme. Imagine that coming at you at high speed and scoring a goal on you. God, I need a drink.

At the end of the game, it is time for press. Wymack makes the smart decision of pulling Kevin inside so no one can ask him shit, but the press corners Andrew and Neil, who obediently stay behind.  
“Andrew, can you tell us what is up with your teammate Kevin?” The reporter says, somehow managing to like kinda stay polite. I would have cried 10 times already. Maybe I have.  
“What? Kevin? He got a haircut.”  
With that they go back inside. The press stays behind, someone is crying. It’s God.

-

Okay, that’s the end I guess?  
Huh? What the fuck is that? Aaron???  
“I found you! You’re doing this to us?”  
Holy fuck, how did you find me? I’m not even in America? WAIT HOW DID YOU GET A GUN PAST AIRPORT SECURITY?  
“I’ve fucking had it!”  
Wait, wait I’m sorry I’ll delete the fic! I’m-

“Thank god.. It’s over… Why are you still here? Close the tab.” 

-

With a gasp, I wake from a horrible nightmare. I look around my bedroom, the walls dark, I can tell from the clock on my night stand it’s 3 AM. I have to work tomorrow. It’s warm in my room, especially for spring, but ice cold sweat has me shivering under my blankets. I consider grabbing my warmer winter blanket, but then I’ll wake up sweaty and clammy at 6, and honestly I like to stay in bed as long as I can push it anyway and being forced out by the heat is fucking rude. The nightmare was… fucking weird, to say the least. I vaguely recall the raven foot fic I wrote as a joke, prompted by a conversation I had with a friend of mine. Thinking about it still makes me laugh, it was funny I guess. I would never write a chapter two though, as funny as it is. 

I have to get up in 3 hours, and I really should just go back to bed, but I reach for my phone instead to check discord.

Heccccccccc, in exysexuals anonymous: What if you wrote a chapter two to that raven fic lmao?

“I think the fuck not,” A voice says behind me.

I turn, and Aaron Minyard is standing behind me with a loaded gun. How, Aaron is a fictional character?

“I’m the author now, bitch,” he whispers, before pulling the trigger and killing me instantly.

It’s over

it’s finally over

you don’t have to deal with this anymore

its over

or is it?

YES IT FUCKING IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron did what had to be done
> 
> I can't blame him


	3. For Jasmina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmina wont stop telling me to write chapter three so here it is 💕

Kevin Day has feet

They are now birds

majestic!

oh no! They have gained sentience

they fly away! Bye bye Kevin’s fucked up feet

oh no! Kevin has no feet

PLOP

feet

Yay! Kevin can play exy again

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you Jasmina

**Author's Note:**

> I..... Have no words left to say other than I am sorry
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr about how much of a disgrace this is by clicking [ this link](https://eloquent-apollo.tumblr.com)  
I blame my friend TT for letting me write this tbh.


End file.
